Invierno de Amor
by Elvats
Summary: En una noche, la relación de Wendy y Dipper cambio de dirección de una manera peculiar., y ahora los dos se encuentran sumergidos en sentimientos y calidez en medio del frío invierno. AU
1. Chocolate Caliente

Frio intenso por la ciudad, brisa gélida que hacía estremecer a cualquier persona y un cíelo nublado que cubría a todos la mayor parte del tiempo. Era uno de esos climas para quejarse, pero había cierta persona que no lo veía así.

El joven niño Dipper a diferencia de otros no se quejaba por el frío extra que recibía en esas épocas del año, sus ropas lo ayudaban con ello y en sus adentros sentía una calidez la cual le ayudaba por sobretodo a sentir aquellos ánimos para mantener la buena actitud en alto. Alegría y amor era los sentimientos que lo acompañaban últimamente en estos días.

El se encontraba ahí sentado afuera de la casa de ella, con su nariz levemente roja a causa del frío, sus mejillas claramente ruborizadas y sus ropas abrigadoras. Una sonrisa leve se escondía bajo su bufanda. Últimamente sonreía mucho y era sabido para los que lo conocían, el motivo de esas sonrisas.

Dipper miro curioso los alrededores, comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaría ella o si ya estuviera llegando apenas. Ya era un hábito llegar hasta acá solo para pasar tiempo con ella. Y al estar revisando, no paso mucho para que a lo lejos mirará a la pelirroja acercándose.

Los nervios y la sonrisa del niño comenzaban a hacerse más grande todavía más de lo que estaba con anterioridad con tan solo verla.

Ella se detuvo al ver aquella figura sentada a fuera de su casa, sonrió y bajo la cabeza al verlo bien. Solo para que después se acercara con tranquilidad a donde estaba, y parara cuando se encontraba justo al frente suyo.

Los dos hicieron contacto visual y no recitaron palabra alguna. El se sonrojó intensamente y desvío la mirada con timidez, la pelirroja sonrío y se ruborizó algo al verlo de aquel modo.

—Hace frío. Vamos entremos ¿Está bien?

Dipper ocultaba parte de su rostro en su bufanda pero al escuchar aquello, la descubrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien Wendy.

Después de decir eso, los dos entraron a la casa. Dipper se quitó la chamarra y la bufanda que tenía puesta y acomodo esas prendas por una silla de ahí.

Miro a los alrededores con nervios notables y termino por mirar a Wendy, la cual se la encontro observándolo, el se volvió a sonrojar y apartó rápidamente su mirada al mirar que lo veía mientras que la pelirroja solo sonreía al ver su reacción. Era lindo verlo así, ella no lo negaría para nada.

Antes no actuaba tan inseguro como ahora y eso era debido a aquello que hicieron juntos aquel viernes 10 cuando la noche ya había caído.

Ella se quitó su suéter sin apartar mucho la vista de el, cuando se despojó de la prenda, prosiguió a aventarla con naturalidad al sofá de la sala. Miro nuevamente a Dipper y hablo con tono tranquilo y relajado.

—Haré chocolate caliente, hace un frío del demonio y eso nos hará bien -dio dos pasos hacia al frente y después de una pausa agregó —¿Quieres una taza de eso?

Dipper miro al frente con cabeza algo agachada, solo para terminar respondiendo con un.

—Claro, me enca-antaria... —su mirada se fue al suelo con solo decir eso, seguía nervioso parece.

Wendy sonrío.

—Está bien, acompáñame a la cocina —dijo ella con suavidad.

Los dos caminaron hasta la cocina. La adolescente preparo todo en un corto lapso y solo faltaba esperar. Se sentó a un lado del niño en la mesa de la cocina y un silencio agradable dominó el lugar. La atmósfera se tornó bonita por así decirlo. Solo llegaban a mirarse sin decir nada aún. Un intercambio de miradas, mejillas ruborizadas y sonrisas era lo que podía verse en el lugar donde se estaban.

Solo para después en un momento dado, la pelirroja mirara la mano tímida de Dipper sobre la mesa. Wendy al ver eso, levantó su mano y la guió con tranquilidad poniéndola sobre la mesa y llevándola a la mano de el. Toco suavemente su mano y el se quedaba inerte mirando la mano de ella y sintió aquel tacto que hacía que su corazón se acelerará. Solo para después Wendy se ruborizara al ver su reacción y prosiguiera a entrelazar su mano con la de el.

Dipper la miró a ella y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Está vez el no apartó su vista y las mejillas de los dos se tornaron cada vez más rojas a cada segundo que mantenían sus miradas conectadas, se sonrieron dulcemente al sentir la calidez del otro.

Wendy levantó su mano izquierda y agarro el rostro de Dipper acariciando con dulzura su mejilla. Acercó su rostro con el suyo y no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo hizo. Dipper estába rojo como tómate y ella estaba cerca de tener aquel rubor tan intenso como el del niño que tenía al frente suyo.

Sus labios casi llegaban a tocarse, pero justo a tan solo unos segundos en unirse en un beso. El timbrar del teléfono de la pelirroja interrumpió todo aquel silencio agradable y provocó que Dipper quebrara aquel contacto visual tan hermoso y tan sentimental que habían hecho.

Wendy solo llevo su mirada a la mesa y con una expresión un tanto desalentadora checo su celular para saber de quién se trataba.

—Creo... Creo que ya está el chocolate... —dijo Dipper con un tono desalentador mientras se levantaba de donde yacía sentado y miraba a la estufa de la cocina —Iré a checar a ver si ya está el...

Se detuvo abruptamente y dejo de hablar al sentir como agarraban su brazo, provocando que el volteara con aquel rubor de nuevo y con sus ojos expresivos y tímidos. Ella ya había dejado el teléfono en la mesa y ahora lo observaba.

—Hey... —Wendy murmuró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Lo miraba estando sonrojada y se ponía tan cerca de el, que Dipper tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para verla —Me sigues queriendo ¿verdad... ? —agregó con voz silenciosa.

Dipper se puso nuevamente ruborizado a más no poder y trató voltear a otro lado, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la pelirroja lo detuvo en el momento, levantando su rostro con delicadeza para que la mirara solo a ella.

Su corazón latió con extrema rapidez de nuevo, se sintió muy nervioso, pero después de un lapso corto. Decidido pero algo tímido y con una mirada sumergida en amor, murmuró.

—Claro... Siempre lo he hecho.

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en la pelirroja y su sonrojez se hizo más intenso.

—Está bien.

Wendy se acercó más a él, inclinó la cabeza y junto sus labios con los de el. El tiempo se hizo lento, el corazón de Dipper se volvió loco, cerró sus ojos y termino por unirse en un dulce beso con ella. Se sentía tan feliz.

La adolescente pelirroja se separó después de un rato del beso, miro al niño castaño y le sonrió con dulzura. Solo para después besara su frente con cariño y se alejara para revisar el chocolate caliente.

Dipper se quedó inerte, poseía una expresión vulnerable y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Pensó un poco todo eso que sucedió y terrmino sonriendo tímidamente y se acerco donde se encontraba Wendy con aquella sonrisa.

Este será un invierno hermoso probablemente para aquellos dos.


	2. Mantas

Sus labios volvieron a separarse, el corazón del niño estaba acelerado a más no poder y su rostro no dejaba de estar enrojecido.

—¿Quieres parar? —preguntó la adolescente a la par de que quitaba su mano de la mejilla de el.

—Yo... N-no lo sé... —respondió sin pensar, su respiración seguía agitada.

Seguía mirando el rostro de ella sin siquiera parpadear a pesar de que su mirada temblaba. La pelirroja tampoco no se quedaba atrás en esto y obviamente ella tenía el mando de todo lo que pudiera acontecer en ese cuarto.

Un dulce beso los unió de nuevo, pero este no duró lo que el castaño pensó. Fue simple, corto, pero a la vez lindo y bonito.

—Se enfría el chocolate —soltó Wendy mientras se levantaba de donde yacía sentada —¿Quieres ver una película? Ya sabes, de las que nos gustan.

Dipper asintió rápidamente, seguía exaltado por lo que hace un momento aconteció, pero no lo suficiente para no despegar aún los pies de la tierra. La pelirroja le sonrió con dulzura e informó al castaño que ahora volvía. Aquel niño se quedó solo en aquel cuarto sentado en el piso, el abrazo sus piernas y acercó unos cuantos de sus dedos a su boca, solo para que después tocara sus labios.

"Un beso de ella" pensó sonrojado a más no poder y una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. "Ella me robó mi primer beso... " puso su mano en su corazón y pudo sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de esa noche apareció en su mente.

Un beso en la oscuridad, uno robado, uno lleno de sentimientos.

De repente su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por los pasos de la pelirroja que volvía al cuarto con aquella actitud tan relajada suya sosteniendo con una de sus manos, un plato con galletas y con otra dos películas.

—Traje un par de galletas también por si... quieres... —se detuvo y miro Dipper rojo como tómate y abrazando sus piernas —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras acomodaba el plato y las películas en el suelo y después se dirigía a el.

Los dos se miraron por segundos e increíblemente el castaño se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. La pelirroja sonrío y bajo la mirada un poco.

—Oh... Ya veo... —se acercó aún más a él y un rubor notable se presentó en ella —¿Quieres seguir verdad? ¿ ...Quieres que nos besemos de nuevo... ?

Wendy no paro de acercarse y en un momento dado, los dos estaban tan cerca que sentían las respiraciones de ambos. Dipper se volvió mudo y nuevamente lucia tímido respecto a aquello.

La pelirroja paro de acercarse y se acercó a su oído para que después le murmurará.

—Yo si quiero besarte...

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta a Dipper y su corazón... Su corazón no dejaba de latir.

—¿Tu quieres besarme... ?

Su mirada comenzó a temblar de nuevo y Wendy sonrío al verlo de aquel modo.

Lucia tan nervioso y sumiso. "Mira que lindo te has puesto Dipper " pensó ella al pasar sus ojos por el. Claro que ahora quería darle un beso si o si. Y eso fue lo qué pasó al pasar un par de segundos.

Unió sus labios de nuevo con el y no se inmutó Wendy en rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarlo más a ella para hacer más profundo aquel beso. Tan solo terminaron de hacer aquello los dos se quedaron mirándose. Había amor notable en los ojos del niño, aquel brillo intenso junto aquella inseguridad notable que se les atribuye a los enamorados. Ella podía ver aquello, y se encantaba al saber que ese pequeño la quería tanto.

Dipper esperaba otro beso, lo deseaba de cierta manera, pero la adolescente no se lo dio. Toco los labios de el y sonrío.

—Si sigo, no me podré contener —dijo ella con tranquilidad y todavía sosteniendo aquella leve y dulce sonrisa.

El Niño la miró un tanto sorprendido de sus palabras. Se preguntó a que se referiría y pronto se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba cuando imagino a lo que probablemente se podía referir. Pero no era algo que le molestara del todo o se opusiera a sentir, pero era extremadamente tímido respecto a ello.

Así que Dipper no hizo nada y no dijo nada. Wendy de repente bajo la cabeza al verlo tan callado y se sintió culpable y nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Mierda... ¡¿Por qué diablos dije eso?! Que estupida eres Wendy" se regaño en su mente por haber dicho aquello.

Puso sus manos en su rostro y hablo sonrojada y apenada.

—Sabes... Olvida eso ¿ok.. ? Solo lo dije... Bueno, yo... —bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro mientras el castaño la miraba callado y ruborizado, solo para que después, ella hablara de nuevo —Lo siento. Dije lo otro sin pensar... Lo siento... —concluyó al fin de manera un tanto desalentadora.

Ella seguía cabizbaja y arrepentida después de decir eso, la había inundado ese sentimiento de sentirse como la gran tonta que lo arruino todo. Pero solo exageraba, y lo hacía porque ciertamente no quería estropear nada con Dipper. A ella le importaba el, le importaba demasiado.

Un silencio absoluto había en el cuarto y Wendy seguía lo suficientemente afectada por lo otro, que aún no decía nada. Solo levantó la cabeza cuando escucho unos cuantos pasos por el piso de madera de su cuarto, y el sentir de una mano un tanto chica, tocando su espalda y luego envolviéndola en un cálido abrazó.

—Está bien, no te preocupes Wendy... —soltó el castaño mientras la abrazaba todavía con cierto cuidado —No te tienes porque disculparte, no dijiste nada que me incomodará o algo así...

La adolescente sonrío, se quedó mirándolo con ojos brillosos, levantó un poco más su cabeza y luego levantó su mano para agarrar la cabellera del niño, la acaricio un poco y después lo acercó para darle un beso con ternura. Dipper correspondió al beso en el momento y la abrazo un poco más fuerte mientras volvía ponerse rojo como tómate.

Los dos terminaron el beso y se quedaron mirándose un rato más, mientras la pelirroja le sonreía y el castaño igual, pero con timidez. Había un silencio agradable y reconfortante.

Sus chocolates calientes al final se enfriaron, los dos miraron un par de películas y se cubrieron con mantas mientras se abrazaban e intercambiaban palabras.

Esto era extraño si recordaban como estaban anteriormente a la "noche" que estuvieron juntos. Nadie creyó o más bien, la mayoría creía que esto era imposible de suceder, y algunos tipejos aún no podían creerlo por lo anormal del asunto. Era de sorprenderse a decir verdad, Wendy por un tiempo también lo considero "anormal" todo eso con aquel niño, pero mírenla ahora. Ahora quería abrazarlo, quería darle besos y quería estar con él para siempre.

Uno se llegaba a preguntar. ¿Qué tanto cambio en Wendy después de lo que aconteció aquella noche?

Era simple la respuesta, pero a la vez difícil de comprender para algunos que no terminaban por aceptar esa relación que comenzaba a tomar fuerza a medida que gestaba el frío en aquel invierno.


	3. Sonrisa

La música estaba a todo volumen, las risas y las palabras llegaban a escucharse apenas, y esas sonrisas de ella dirigidas hacia el, eran cosas para recordar.

Los demás que se encontraban ahí, solían verlos de vez en cuando un tanto curiosos. Obviamente aquel jovencito ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorado para ese entonces de ella. Para su corta edad, aquel concepto de estar perdido en el amor, le quedaba perfecto, puesto a que Dipper se le daba por pensar la mayor parte del tiempo en ella, y soñaba despierto en todo tipo de situaciones.

Tenía fantasías recurrentes en donde la pelirroja lo quería de la misma manera que el la quería. Se veía con ella de pareja, abrazados, sonriéndose y dedicándose palabras bonitas. Y en algún lugar de su mente, había siquiera una posibilidad de ser correspondido, aunque esta pareciera tan lejana.

Wendy sabía de sus sentimientos como muchos otros, era muy obvio y resultaba un tanto tierno y gracioso en ocasiones.

Su mirada brillaba cada vez que la miraba y no podía evitar sonreírle o sonrojarse intensamente cuando sus miradas se encontraban, y ella al ver aquello, correspondía de igual manera, mostrando una leve sonrisa, la cuál, le provocaba que se sus mejillas se encendieron de forma alarmante, y ocultara su rostro tímido y nervioso.

Los amigos de ellos seguían observando con atención. En esos momentos se podría recobrar la fe en ese sentimiento tan puro como es el amor, el cual según los pensamientos y ideas de esos jóvenes, les resultaba banal y innecesario.

En un punto dado Wendy se paro de donde yacía sentada, se acercó a Dipper y le ofreció su mano. Una risa se escuchó al unísono, el volteó a los alrededores nervioso, y después de unos segundos, ruborizado tomó su mano, ella lo levantó de donde yacía sentado, y deliberadamente se acercó a su oído.

—Baila conmigo —le murmuró con dulzura mientras le sonreía. El niño castaño solo pudo sonrojarse más, y asentir lentamente.

Pronto se moverían al ritmo de la música con suavidad. Dipper siguiendo los movimientos de Wendy, y ella simplemente bailando con naturalidad, mientras le sonreiría a la par de que un ligero rubor se originará en sus mejillas.

Detalles como aquellos en una tarde de otoño, son tan vívidos aún en el frió invierno. Especialmente para el.

La pelirroja tenía sentado en sus piernas al castaño. Los dos cubrían con las mantas y tenían la miradas centradas al televisor del cuarto, aunque, precisamente no le dieran la atención necesaria.

Dipper seguía aturdido, ensimismado completamente. Tal vez aún no creía lo que ocurría, aún veía todo aquello como un sueño, como algo lejano a la realidad y cercano a aquellas fantasías suyas que había tenido hace una estación atrás.

Aún los recuerdos seguían frescos, esas reuniones con los amigos de Wendy, aquel día de feria al atardecer, la parte trasera de su casa, el roce de aquellos suaves labios, Robbie en la estación de autobuses, y esa noche, cuando la adolescente pelirroja tocó la ventana de su habitación ya muy tarde, y se metió a la oscuridad de su cuarto para pasar la noche con el.

Recuerda como en la oscuridad, acarició su mejilla y miró su ojo morado afectada. Pudo ver la tristeza en el brillo de sus ojos y en su expresión.

—Lo siento... —soltó mientras tomaba sus manos para luego entrelazarlas con las suyas —Lo siento por todo. No debí de... No debí besarte, todo fue mi culpa... —habló y bajo más la mirada —No se ni que ocurre conmigo...

Dipper se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Después de ello, sus ojos se cristalizaron y bajo la cabeza mientras comenzaba a soltar las primeras lágrimas y los primeros sollozos.

—¿Dipper... ? —preguntó ella al escucharlo, al sentir como las gotas de sus lágrimas pasaban por sus mano la cuál no se había movido de la mejilla del castaño —Dipper, ¿qué sucede? —dijo con preocupación.

No respondería al momento, y la tristeza en ella ante el desasosiego, surgiría de igual modo. Lo abrazaría con fuerza y acariciaría su cabellera.

—Discúlpame Dipper, perdóname por todo —le susurraba con una voz frágil.

—No... No qu-quiero hacerlo... —confesó entre su llorar silencioso.

Las primeras lágrimas salieron de la pelirroja al escuchar aquellas palabras, y su expresión por fin reflejó toda aquella tristeza.

—Nu-Nunca te disculpare por haberme besado, porque no hiciste nada malo... —soltó y Wendy se quedó sin palabras y sin poder moverse siquiera —No quiero que me pidas disculpas por algo que me hizo muy, pero muy feliz... —dijo sonrojado mientras trataba de limpiar las gotitas de lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos.

El rostro de Wendy ardió y su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma acelerada al escuchar sus palabras y ver su rostro. Se vio claramente anonadada y algo nerviosa por aquellas sensaciones.

—Dipper... —murmuró mientras lo siguió mirando directamente a los ojos.

—Yo lo siento por todos los problemas que te cause... —dijo y siguió quitándose otras lágrimas —Todo fue mi culpa... Tal vez, hu-hubiera sido mejor que... —de repente dejó de hablar y fue callado por un beso.

Wendy lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza y Dipper sorprendido, se sonrojó intensamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y corresponder lentamente al abrazo, y tímidamente dejarse llevar por completo aquella noche en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Ella se ruborizo al recordarlo también y abrazo a Dipper el cuál seguía en sus piernas. Aquellos recuerdos seguían muy frescos también para ella, y aunque el castaño no lo supiera, Wendy se encontraba muy feliz con todo lo que había sucedido.

La adolescente acercó su rostro en la cabellera del niño, y después se acercó a su oído. Este reaccionó tímidamente con un rubor leve.

—Te amo... —le murmuró.

Dipper se puso rojo por completo, se quedó unos segundos paralizado, y después bajo su mano a adonde ella le abrazaba, y tomó la suya entrelazándolas dulcemente. Ella sonrió y el se quedó quieto, todavía sonrojado, mientras que en un susurro, soltaba un "yo también te amo..."

—•—•—•—

Acá trayendo capítulo mil años después. Espero y sigan ahí los que lo leyeron.


End file.
